


Take me to Church

by IvNovoa



Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Au religioso, Church Sex, Iglesia, Love Confessions, M/M, Religion, Victor Padre, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Cuando termina la última santa eucaristía del día, Viktor camina hacia el confesionario. Escucha a alguien caminar, ¿sería la señora Nishigori? ¿Sería Morooka?—Perdóname, padre. He pecado.Escucha esa voz y sonríe, o trata de ocultar una sonrisa mientras su corazón da un salto de alegría.—He sentido lujuria, padre. No desaparece, rezo noche tras noche y sigue igual. Siento envidia cuando veo parejas caminar por la calle, siento ira y avaricia.Sale del confesionario y nota que ya se encuentra enfrente de él, Viktor toma sus manos y las lleva a sus labios,  siguen, sus nudillos, sube por sus muñecas y llega hasta sus hombros. Escucha los suspiros que conoce tan bien y sus manos viajan hasta sus caderas, lo acerca, sus labios ahora rozando su cuello, manos ajenas rodean su cuello y ambos entran al confesionario, dejando que la pasión los embriague.Perdóname, padre. He pecado.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691143
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Advertencia! Escribí esto sin saber mucho de religión, así que perdón si me equivoqué el algo. ¡Si eres sensible con temas religiosos, por favor toma esto como advertencia!

Cuando termina la última santa eucaristía del día, Viktor camina hacia el confesionario. Luego se encargaría de ordenar todo, se sienta en la silla, preparándose para el confesionario, acomoda su sotana, apoya la espalda en la pared y suspira sin que nadie escuche, estas eran las horas más largas siempre, en el pequeño pueblo que se hacía llamar católico pero cuyos pecados buscaban perdón solamente cuando las noches se volvían largas gracias al miedo del infierno. Por mucho que Viktor había buscado entenderlos, nunca había podido encontrar una razón para, lo que Viktor más temía no era un infierno puesto en páginas, era la vida real, era el temor de la soledad. 

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, escucha que alguien camina hacia el confesionario. Se sienta recto, esperando quien llegaría. ¿Sería la señora Nishigori llorando porque su hija había quedado embarazada de trillizas? Como si ella nunca hubiera sido infiel a su esposo con otro hombre. Al menos Viktor sabía que Yuko sería feliz con su novio, aun si sus padres no apoyaban el matrimonio.

Tal vez sería Morooka, el hombre que trabajaba para el periódico local, cuyo sueño siempre había sido revelar las verdades del mundo y quien se arrepentía de no tener el valor por salir, estando atado a su madre enferma en cama. 

Pero no fue las voces de ellos que escuchó. 

—Perdóname, padre. He pecado. 

Escucha esa voz y sonríe, o trata de ocultar una sonrisa mientras su corazón da un salto de alegría.

—He sentido lujuria, padre. No desaparece, rezo noche tras noche y sigue igual. Siento envidia cuando veo parejas caminar por la calle, siento ira y avaricia. 

Viktor cierra los ojos, apoya su cabeza y siente cada una de las palabras en su corazón.

Una a una, cada confesión retumbaba por la soledad de la iglesia. Era tarde, demasiado tarde, pero la iglesia siempre estaba disponible para cualquier persona que la necesitara. 

Y él era quien más la necesitaba. 

Busca el perdón de sus pecados, Viktor hace lo mismo, sale del confesionario y nota que ya se encuentra enfrente de él, Viktor toma sus manos y las lleva a sus labios, siguen, sus nudillos, sube por sus muñecas y llega hasta sus hombros. Escucha los suspiros que conoce tan bien y sus manos viajan hasta sus caderas, lo acerca, sus labios ahora rozando su cuello, manos ajenas rodean su cuello y ambos entran al confesionario, dejando que la pasión los embriague. 

Viktor abre los ojos, lo ha hecho de nuevo. Se mueve y siente un cuerpo a su lado, mira a Yuuri, aun duerme, así que aprovecha a observar con hambre su hermoso rostro. 

Es de madrugada, horas faltan para la primera misa, se levanta y va a bañarse, el agua contra su piel se siente extraña, mal incluso, como si tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos y de negarlos. 

_Perdóname, padre. He pecado._

Viktor se coloca la sotana, se mira al espejo y arregla su cabello, ya van varios meses desde que comenzó su mayor pecado, la tentación de Satanás era fuerte, demasiado para él. 

“ _Dios no da desafíos que no podamos completar_ ” se quiso decir a sí mismo. Pero la carne era débil, y Viktor caía cada vez más profundo. 

* * *

Había comenzado un año atrás, desde su iglesia en Rusia decidieron enviarlo a un pequeño pueblo en Japón, él, fluyente en seis idiomas, era el indicado para ese tipo de misiones. 

Pero Viktor lo odiaba. 

Era aburrido, su Fe disminuía día tras día, y Viktor rezaba arrodillado por su cama, lágrimas en sus ojos y con remordimiento en su corazón. 

Era capaz de sonreír a las personas que con tanta dedicación llegaban a su iglesia, era capaz de pasar horas y horas en el confesionario, escuchando los pecados ajenos y buscando la paz de otros. 

Sus sermones eran conocidos y afamados por todos sin ser más que oraciones vacías y palabras rimbombantes que Viktor escribía en largas noches de insomnio. 

Yuuri llegó como luz en tempestad, lo vio entre toda la gente, la forma en que se acercó hacia él para recibir la comunión del espíritu, cómo sus labios rodearon la hostia bendita, Viktor tuvo que tragar y persignarse por los sentimientos impuros que rodeaban su mente. 

Esa noche despertó sudado, con su ropa interior empapada y la vergüenza en lo más profundo de su vientre. 

El día siguiente recordaba el rostro de Yuuri hora tras hora, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño. El servicio avanzó como todos los días, aburrido, monótono, lleno de hipócritas que predicaban la palabra de Dios para lavar sus manos y continuar sus vidas sin pena moral. 

Viktor no podía juzgar, no era muy diferente a ellos. 

Pero ahora había una sola razón por la que Viktor se obligaba a pasar la semana. 

Yuuri llegaba junto a su familia todos los domingos, siempre era lo mismo, y cada semana Viktor tenía los mismos sueños involucrando a Yuuri. Había llegado un momento en el que decide solo dormir con ropa cómoda, conocedor que amanecerá mojada el día siguiente. 

Seis meses pasan como si nada, Viktor no se atreve a hablar con Yuuri, su madre era muy fiel, igual que su padre, y ambos platican con Viktor de manera casual y amable, incluso invitándolo a cenar en más de una ocasión. 

Luego de tanta insistencia, Viktor decide aceptar, les sonríe a ambos y, cuando cae la noche, deja todo arreglado y camina con tiempo hasta su casa. 

Las aguas termales de los Katsuki eran conocidas por toda Yutopia, Viktor siempre se lamentaba que jamás había podido conocerlas, pero es que no era capaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que Yuuri estando desnudo. 

La cena es deliciosa, él y Yuuri no intercambian palabras, solo habla con sus padres y hermana. El katsudon era más que delicioso y no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta. 

Pasan un par de horas y decide regresar. Agradece la cena y se levanta, pero al mismo tiempo Yuuri lo hace, y Viktor no puede evitar sorprenderse. 

—Déjeme acompañarlo, padre—murmura, su voz era una bendición de los ángeles para Viktor. 

—Te lo agradecería mucho, hijo. 

Salen de la casa, Viktor quiere obligar a su corazón a calmarse. Ve hacia el frente, no se atreve a bajar su vista, porque no sabe si será capaz de controlar sus impulsos. 

—¿Padre Nikiforov?—escucha una vez fuera de la casa. Se obliga a mirar a Yuuri y queda con la boca seca cuando nota aquellos hermosos orbes café mirándolo a través de los lentes— ¿Puedo confesarme?

Generalmente Viktor hacía eso en los confesionarios, pero no iba a negarse a un fiel hijo de Dios solo por no estar en el lugar indicado. 

—Claro, hijo mío. ¿Qué pasa?

—He pecado, padre. Siento como si el demonio de la avaricia me consumiera. Deseo algo que no es mío y probablemente jamás lo será. No dejo de pensar por las noches, padre, no puedo dejarlo ir. Lo deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado nada en mi vida. 

Viktor deja que el aire salga despacio por sus pulmones, no aparta la vista de los labios de Yuuri, los ojos del japonés concentrados en el suelo, sus lentes incómodos sobre su nariz, y Viktor debe esforzarse por no ser él quien los componga.

Las palabras de Yuuri habían llegado a su corazón, porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo. No dice nada por un largo momento, ninguno habla y es solo la noche lo que esconde sus mentes. Por fin, luego de lo que parecen eones, Yuuri eleva su mirada, ahora fija con la de Viktor. Hay un sonrojo pintando el rostro de ambos, Viktor eleva su mano, ya no puede y tampoco quiere resistirse, toma un mechón de cabello de Yuuri y lo coloca con cuidado tras su oreja, dejando su mano por más tiempo del necesario sobre su mejilla.

Escucha a Yuuri jadear, y cierra sus ojos, siente su corazón en su pecho, late con fuerza, en cualquier momento este podría salir de su lugar. Viktor suspira, su mano tiembla, cuando está por retraerla, siente como la propia mano de Yuuri la toma entre las suyas, sus pieles juntas se sienten cálidas en la noche, y ahora es Viktor quien deja escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Yuuri. 

—He pecado, padre—vuelve a repetir—Siento ira en mi corazón. Me hierve la sangre al saber lo injusta que es la vida y que no podré _tenerlo_ nunca. Siento envidia a toda persona que se le acerca.

Viktor respira con fuerza, se atraganta en su propia saliva, parpadea una y otra vez, porque la mano de Yuuri no lo deja ir, y no sabe qué hacer, abre su boca, no salen palabras, no sale nada más que un lastimero gemido que hace a Yuuri reaccionar. 

Lo suelta, y Viktor odia esa falta de contacto, la detesta con todo su ser. No es capaz de reaccionar, no es capaz de saber qué está haciendo hasta que sus labios han sellado los de Yuuri. El japonés queda helado, pero no pierde tiempo, el beso es brutal, una combinación de lengua y choque de dientes, sus manos navegan por el cuerpo ajeno con hambruna, los nudillos de Yuuri se ponen blancos por la fuerza en que agarra la ropa de Viktor, y Viktor no puede evitar buscar el trasero de Yuuri, tomándolo entre sus manos con fuerza, devorando el gemido que escapa desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Yuuri. 

No hablan, se alejan solo para, tomados de la mano, alejarse de todo. 

No logran aguantar hasta una cama de Viktor, es un largo camino, pero hay un árbol cerca, saben que nadie pasa por allí a esas horas, el viento sopla con fuerza, el clima está gélido, pero ninguno siente nada, ninguno dice nada, solo siguen besándose como si no existiera un mañana. 

Viktor es el primero en romper el beso, se aleja de Yuuri lo suficiente para bajar su pantalón, Yuuri hace lo mismo, sus mentes en blanco, lo único que pasa por ellas es el placer que sienten y las ganas de tener al otro más cerca. Topan sus miembros, Yuuri gime, su cabeza contra el árbol y su cuello expuesto, Viktor aprovecha esta oportunidad para besar el cuello de Yuuri una y otra vez, dejando visibles marcas mientras su mano recorre sus longitudes unidas. 

—Padre… —murmura Yuuri, señal clara de su orgasmo.— ¡Viktor!

Y es este mismo nombre que hace a Viktor enloquecer. 

Vuelve a juntar sus labios en un beso feroz, dientes y lengua, callando los gemidos de ambos al momento que mueve su mano con mayor fervor, su mente grita el nombre de Yuuri, porque no hay nada más hermoso que el joven japonés que había robado su atención hacía tanto tiempo. 

El orgasmo mueve sus cuerpos, se siente en sus miembros que palpitan con más fuerza, gimen juntos y suspiran tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. Ninguno dice nada, ambos saben que deberían arrepentirse, que lo más normal sería alejarse y no verse nunca más, decir que fue un error, un impulso, pedir perdón y llorar por sus pecados. 

Pero ninguno piensa así. 

Se acomodan su ropa en silencio, Viktor toma un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar a ambos lo más que puede, Yuuri no habla, solo observa a Viktor con una expresión plena en su rostro. 

Viktor no puede evitarlo, toma la mano de Yuuri, y sabe que está mal, sabe que no debería hacer eso, sabe que debería correr hacia la iglesia y rezar por toda la noche por el demonio que le había consumido, pero no podía. 

Besa la mano de Yuuri, se toma el tiempo para, uno a uno, besar las yemas de los dedos de Yuuri, subiendo poco a poco hasta su hombro, luego besando su cuello donde escucha una pequeña risilla.

Es el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado en su vida. 

Se besan de nuevo, ahora era diferente, era suave y tierno, como dos amantes al despedirse en la mañana. Siguen sin hablar, ninguno quiere romper el momento mágico. Como si pudieran entender sus mentes, ambos se alejan y caminan a sus hogares sin poder alejar de sus pensamientos el momento fantástico que han compartido. 

Desde ese día su relación cambia, Yuuri habla con sus padres, diciendo que quiere llevar cena a Viktor, una pequeña ofrenda para el nuevo padre del pueblo. Los Katsuki acceden alegres que su hijo parezca más interesado en la iglesia del lugar. 

Cada noche Yuuri llega con dos platos de comida, la excusa perfecta. “ _No quiero que el padre Viktor coma solo_ ”, sus padres sonríen pensando en el gran corazón de su pequeño. 

En la pequeña cama de Viktor ambos descubren sus cuerpos, Viktor se ha hecho un experto sacando todo grito y gemido de los labios de Yuuri, sabe recorrer su piel, sabe cómo y dónde besarlo para que se ahogue en un mar de llantos rogando por más. Sabe cómo mover sus caderas mientras lo penetra, siente el delicioso dolor de las uñas enterrarse en su espalda, talones golpearlo e incluso de dientes mordiendo sus hombros. 

Prueban todas las posiciones que vienen a su mente, Yuuri disfruta tener el pene de Viktor en su boca, Viktor adora devolver el favor a Yuuri, y sus besos… 

Son una tentación que ninguno puede resistir. 

Y es que los labios de Yuuri son un manjar, Viktor no puede dejar de pensar en ellos y siempre que Yuuri llega los domingos a misa, mientras sus labios rodean la hostia bendita, el padre solo puede imaginar esos mismos labios rodeándolo a él. Esas noches son las que más disfruta con Yuuri. 

Pero no siempre es sexo salvaje, muchas veces se han encontrado acostados, abrazados con todas sus prendas, Viktor ha aprendido que una caricia en la pierna puede ser íntima sin llegar a ser erótica, y adora hacerlo mientras Yuuri le habla sobre su hogar. 

Y Viktor está tan acostumbrado a escuchar los pecados de las personas, que tener a alguien como Yuuri quien lo escucha sin juzgarlo se siente… Demasiado bien. 

* * *

—Terminemos esto—era lo que Yuuri le había dicho una noche.

Viktor no supo qué fue, pero algo en su interior pareció romperse, porque no pudo decir nada entre las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. 

¿Terminar?

No.

No podían.

El día siguiente Yuuri no llega a misa, Viktor siente su pecho vacío, debe tomar una decisión rápido. 

* * *

Las misas del domingo terminan, Viktor decide olvidar todo, recoge sus cosas en una maleta, es rápido y nada importa, la adrenalina bombea por todo su cuerpo y siente su cabeza querer explotar. Ese mismo día hablaría con Yuuri, y si no lo aceptaba, Viktor escaparía del infierno que se había transformado en su religión.

“ _Dios, perdóname_ ” Ruega, pero se negaba a seguir a alguien que negara el amor que su corazón necesita. “ _Me he enamorado, y si no puedes aceptar eso, yo no puedo aceptarte en mi corazón._ ”

Y cuando está a punto de salir corriendo alguien abre la puerta de golpe. Viktor se asusta por varios segundos, hasta que ve quien y piensa que su mente está jugando malas pasadas.

—¡Yuuri!—dice, sin fuerzas para levantar la voz.

Yuuri está sudando, ha corrido hasta aquí cargando una maleta en su mano, sus ojos brillan tras sus lentes, su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, respira agitado, recuperando el aliento antes de gritar.

—¡Escapa conmigo! ¡No quiero ocultarlo más, te amo, Viktor!

Viktor sonríe, se apresura a los brazos de Yuuri, buscando sus labios con premura. 

Y cuando se alejan, Viktor ve el universo en los ojos de Yuuri, ve aquello que siempre buscó, vio lo que jamás había visto pese a las miles de noches arrodillado frente a una cruz, buscando aquello que hacía tanta falta en su vida, buscando la vida eterna que la religión había prometido. 

Todo lo había encontrado allí, en esos brazos, junto a Yuuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Escribí esto rápido hace mucho y hasta hoy decidí terminarlo, es bastante sencillo, pero espero les guste <3   
> Tampoco tiene mucho sentido, es algo rápido que desde hace tiempos quería sacarme de la cabeza.


End file.
